Spectra
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: No one can wear a mask for very long.  Seneca 5 BC  65 AD [DeiTobi shounenai]


Spectra

AngolMoaChan

**Tobi's cracktastic appearance in the anime made me immediately want to write DeiTobi. X3**

**--**

"Oi, dumbass"

Tobi was a bit slow to respond to his sempai's demanding tone. He had been spacing out in a moment of utter bliss: Deidara was lying with his head in the taller man's lap, eyes closed in deep thought, and needless to say, Tobi was enjoying the downtime with his beloved sempai. It wasn't like him to even be nice, let alone _cuddle, _so he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Tobi's gloved fingers immediately stopped brushing against Deidara's silky blonde hair, and he replied, "What is it sempai?"

The artist was silent for a moment, wondering if he should even go through with the stupidity of his statement. He looked up at Tobi and reached out a hand—the masked man thought _maybe _his sempai was going to kiss him with those handmouths of his—only to flick his orange mask. "What's with the snail shell, un?"

"The…snail shell?"

Deidara sighed. Well, he didn't call Tobi a dumbass for nothing. "The _mask, _stupid ass."

"Oh…" Tobi touched his mask and blushed underneath it, "I…I just don't like my face very much sempai…I don't like other people to see it…"

"What's wrong with it, un? You can't be that horribly disfigured."

"…I-it's a long story…"

There was a terse silence in the room, as Deidara stared intently into the dark eyehole of the orange mask. Frowning, he moved out of Tobi's lap and faced him, reaching out a hand, "Let me see"

Tobi ducked under and Deidara's hand swiped over where his head had just been, "No!"

"Dammit Tobi, un!" he reached out again and fell flat on his face as Tobi jumped out of the way, "It can't be that bad! Just let me see!"

"No!"

"Tobi…" Deidara growled menacingly. Strike one. He advanced forward and Tobi shrunk back a step. They did that for a moment, the dead man's tango, before Deidara let out an obscenity and jumped.

Tobi's single useful eye widened in shock, but even his (lack of) ninja skills couldn't save him now. They crashed to the floor in a heap, Tobi yelping and Deidara growling loudly. (At this point, Tobi could have yelled rape, but he really didn't think anyone would come.)

"Give—me—that—damn—mask—un!" the artist growled through gritted teeth, pushing Tobi's hands aside as he frantically tried to push Deidara away.

At last, Deidara's hands grabbed the mask and pulled it away from the smaller man, holding it victoriously above Tobi's head, "HA! Now let me see, un"

He pulled the small man's hands away from his face and gasped slightly, a sharp intake of breath as his visible eye widened. Tobi had a pale boyish face and a single onyx black eye. There was a thick black scar tracing down his face, over his button nose and drawn down to his mouth, then continuing down into his black turtleneck. His scrappy black hair hung down low into his eye and covered the eye patch on the other side of his face. The artist stared for a moment as Tobi muttered, looking away, "I know, I'm really ugly, you hate me now don't you…?"

Deidara frowned. He traced the scar with his finger, "Stupid. Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

"…Is that a yes or a no…?"

The blonde just smiled slightly and jumped off of Tobi, getting up, "Come on idiot, you should eat lunch."

"Okay…" Tobi got up, his black eye wide in shock. Was that a smile he had just seen or was he going crazy? He stood up brightly and followed his sempai, "…D-do I have to keep the mask off…?"

"Hn, I don't care."

"Okay…" he started to put it back on when a hand grabbed the orange mask. Deidara took the mask and held it like a fan, using it to block out any unwanted eyes as he leaned up and kissed the taller man's cheek, then he threw Tobi back the mask, "It'll be our secret I guess, un"

Tobi stared at the artist for a few seconds. Then with a delighted squeal he followed his sempai, skipping all the way.

After that, Deidara found he didn't mind that orange snail shell nearly as much as he thought.

**--**

**kyahaha, could I get any more DeiTobi obsessed?**


End file.
